Isso se chama tentação
by CassBoy
Summary: Tinha sido só uma brincadeira no twitter. Mas as conseqüências dela iriam muito além da sua imaginação. Bastaria apenas um pouco de tentação. Apresento orgulhosamente a minha primeira fic Sebisha - Sebastian&Misha ! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história obviamente não me pertencem (porque se pertencessem... ah, nem conto o que eu faria!), apenas me apropriei de suas vidas para dar vazão às minhas loucuras. Não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews ( ^^ )

**Conteúdo:** Acho que é um PWP – Slash – Sebisha (Sebastian + Misha), ou Mishé. Ou Rollins. Ou Mishastian. Escolhe o nome que gostar mais!

**Beta:** Anarco Girl (que não gosta do ship, mas tudo bem, rsrsrsrs)

**Sinopse: **Tinha sido só uma brincadeira no Twitter. Mas as conseqüências dela iriam muito além da sua imaginação. Bastaria apenas um pouco de tentação.

**Nota: **Ah, fazia tempo que queria escrever algo com esse ship. Misha e Sebastian é *_* Preciso agradecer a **griffecarlate** e a **anangelofthelord** pelo plot! É meio louquinho, mas espero que vocês apreciem.

**Nota² **Já que agradeci a **griffecarlate** e a **anangelofthelord, **aproveito pra dedicar essa fic pra elas! Adoro seus surtos no twitter! E obrigado por me apresentar ao _#TeamVadiasGlitterosas_, ahuashsuaashasu!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Isso se chama tentação<strong>_

Ele irrompeu pela porta e bateu-a com tanta violência que Sebastian deu um pulo e quase caiu do sofá. O coração aos solavancos, o ator de cabelos louro claros ergueu os olhos para o moreno de olhos azuis que o encarava, o rosto vermelho e a respiração irregular.

- Misha, o que houve? – Sebastian perguntou, erguendo-se e tencionando aproximar-se.

- O que houve? – o outro vociferou, rechaçando a tentativa do loiro de tocar em seu rosto. Em um movimento rápido, Misha sacou o IPhone e virou a tela de cristal líquido. – _Isso foi o que houve! _

A risada de Sebastian ecoou na sala do apartamento do ator em Los Angeles.

- Ah... isso... – Roché disse, olhando mais uma vez a foto que ele tinha postado no twitter, usando apenas uma micro sunga. – Mi... Isso foi um presente para os meus _acolytes_! Não foi nada demais.

- Não foi nada demais? – Misha alteou a voz novamente, os dedos apertando o smartphone com tanta força que os nós das juntas ficaram brancos.

Sebastian avançou felinamente e abraçou o ator mais novo. Misha estremeceu, parte de raiva, parte pelo toque da pele do outro na sua. Mas não disse nada, permanecendo impassível.

- Isso foi só um agradinho para eles, _mon cher. _– sussurrou no ouvido do moreno, antes de passar a língua vagarosamente por sua orelha.

Misha fechou os olhos e não conseguiu reprimir um gemido baixo. Sebastian sorriu. Era fácil demais contornar os acessos de ciúmes do seu namorado. Porque Misha era muito ciumento, mas também não conseguia resistir às suas... _qualidades_. Desde aquela primeira vez, lá mesmo nos sets de gravação em Vancouver.

Mas Sebastian não esperava o que estava por vir: em um ímpeto, Misha agarrou-o pelos ombros e jogou-o sem muito cuidado no sofá.

- Um agradinho para eles? – o ator de Boston repetiu, o rosto lívido. – Sebastian, você está achando que eu sou o quê? Um palhaço?

- Mish... fique calmo... – o loiro estava um pouco assustado.

- Ficar calmo, o caralho! – o moreno ficava cada vez mais vermelho. – Tá pensando que isso aqui é a Disneylândia, Roché? Que eu vou achar a coisa mais linda do mundo você ficar se mostrando pela internet? Mostrando o que é _meu _para meio mundo?

- Misha... foi só uma descontração, com os fãs. – o francês tentou argumentar, ainda no sofá.

- Você não tem que descontrair com os fãs! – o americano retrucou. – É comigo que você tem obrigações!

- Mas, docinho, eu sempre fui assim. – Sebastian ainda tentava argumentar, desconcertado.

- Não me importa se você era assim! – Misha retrucou, seu tom nada angelical. – Não vai ser mais.

Era demais. Tudo bem, ele entendia os ciúmes do outro, até gostava, mas já tinha passado dos limites. E não fazia sentido algum. Tinha sido só uma brincadeira, sem nada demais. Levantou-se e encarou-o de frente.

- Misha, eu não estou entendendo você. – disse, a voz firme. – Eu já disse que não foi nada demais, só um modo de interagir com os meus fãs.

- Só com os fãs? – a pergunta foi irônica, e os olhos azul-celeste eram inquisidores.

As sobrancelhas cor de trigo ergueram-se e Sebastian devolveu o olhar inquisidor com uma interrogação.

- Com quem mais seria? – perguntou, exasperado.

- Ah, eu não sei... – Misha era puro sarcasmo. – Um tal _jarpad_... – concluiu, cruzando os braços.

A interrogação e a exasperação no rosto do francês deram lugar a um sorriso quando ele finalmente entendeu. Aquele ciúme todo não era dos seus fãs, era de uma pessoa em específico... Mais uma vez o riso dele encheu a sala decorada em tons pastéis. E quanto mais alta ele se tornava, mais amarrada a cara de Misha ficava.

- Tem algum palhaço aqui, por acaso? – finalmente ele perguntou, gesticulando exageradamente.

Sebastian não conseguia controlar o riso. Era simplesmente hilário ver Misha tão irritado daquela forma. O moreno sempre passava a impressão de que era "descolado", "desencanado", mas no fundo era um tanto quanto possessivo. Ele, Sebastian, sempre contornava e tudo acabava na cama. Mas daquela vez seu namorado parecia realmente irritado.

- Não estou vendo graça nenhuma nisso, Seb! – o moreno tornou a dizer, a voz mais alta.

- Des-desculpe... – Sebastian fez força para se segurar. – É só que... Mish... Você está com ciúmes do Jay?

- Ele já é _Jay?_

- Misha, qual é o problema?

- São muitos problemas, muitos! – o moreno retrucou, chegando mais perto. – Você não conhece Jared como eu conheço. Ele tem aquela cara de inocente, aquele jeito de criança grande, mas é muito espertinho... Entre uma brincadeira e outra...

Sebastian arqueou as sobrancelhas. Misha parecia estar falando com muita segurança sobre o texano de olhos verdes. De repente, o francês teve uma ideia. Quem sabe... quem sabe aquele ciúme todo poderia trazer algum lucro. Muito embora provocá-lo ainda mais parecesse ser perigoso. Bom, mas ele escalava montanhas, o perigo era algo que lhe excitava. Arriscaria.

- O que acontece entre uma brincadeira e outra do Jay, hein? – fez questão de usar o apelido novamente.

Misha bufou e desviou o olhar, um tanto nervoso.

- Você deve imaginar! – respondeu, esquivo.

- Imaginar não é saber, _mon cher_. – pontuou, passando a língua pelos lábios. – Mas você parece saber muito bem. – seus olhos brilharam com malícia.

- Eu não... eu não sei de nada. – Misha respondeu, a testa começando a suar.

- Bom... se você não quer me contar... – disse, devagar e baixando o tom de voz gradualmente. – Eu vou ter que descobrir sozinho. Aposto que o Jay não vai se negar em me contar, ou mostrar...

Ele bem que continuaria provocando, mas foi interrompido pelo moreno. Para seu espanto, Misha agarrou pela camisa de gola V que usava e empurrou-o até a parede mais próxima, batendo suas costas com força nela.

- Nem... pense... em fazer isso, Roché! – a voz do moreno era baixa e perigosa, por entre os dentes, e cada palavra suas mãos torciam o tecido.

Sebastian deu um sorrisinho cínico. Estava sendo melhor do que ele esperava. Podia sentir a tensão crescendo cada vez mais e sabia exatamente como aquilo terminaria. Mas podia provocar um pouco mais, testar mais o limite do namorado.

- Ou o quê? – disse, desafiando.

- Pára de me provocar, Sebastian... – Misha alertou, chegando o rosto mais perto, a respiração quente e ofegante.

- De novo: ou o quê? – o loiro continuou, esticando o pescoço para chegar ainda mais perto dos lábios do outro.

A resposta não foi com palavras. Antes que o loiro pudesse puxar o ar, Misha colou sua boca na dele, a língua invadindo-a com rudeza, para mostrar que ele não estava brincando. As mãos soltaram-se da camisa para envolver a cintura de Sebastian e puxá-lo contra si, ao mesmo tempo em que o pressionava ainda mais contra a parede.

A cabeça do francês girou e ele sentiu as pernas bambearem. Logo, porém, recuperou um pouco do controle sobre si e devolveu o beijo, sua língua movimentando-se tão lascivamente quanto a do moreno. Mas Misha estava mesmo esfomeado. Na primeira oportunidade, começou a sugar sua língua com força, arrancando um gemido sufocado, de prazer e uma pitada de dor. As mãos do loiro passeavam pelas costas do outro, e ele cravou as unhas por sobre o tecido da camisa social dele nesse momento.

Mas nem mesmo Misha era capaz de ficar sem respirar. E foi só por isso que ele afastou-se um pouco dos lábios do loiro, não sem antes mordê-los com certa força. Os olhos azul-celeste encararam os azuis-turquesa, ambos cheios de malícia, os rostos afogueados.

- É... é só isso? – Sebastian perguntou, em meio a ofegos e uma tentativa de riso. – Acho que o Jared deve fazer melhor.

- Ah, Sebastian, seu desgraçado... – Misha sussurrou, puxando o ar. – Estou começando a entender o seu jogo.

- Não estou jogando, _mon couer... _– o loiro respondeu, fazendo-se de inocente.

- Está fazendo o que, então, seu filho da mãe? – o moreno esfregava-se no corpo do outro enquanto falava, sem desviar o olhar, a tensão entre eles quase gerando uma corrente elétrica.

- Sendo Sebastian... esqueceu que eu sou um _naughty boy? _

- Safado é pouco para descrever você, Sebastian Roché.

- Oh, que injustiça... – o loiro disse, fazendo um beicinho. – _Je suis innocent comme un enfant! _

- Porra, para de falar em francês, Seb...

- _Pourquoi, mon amour? – _a voz de Sebastian era pouco mais que um sussurro, que um gemido.

- É uma tentação, isso... – o moreno fechou os olhos, enquanto falava.

- Isso não é nada. – disse Sebastian, levando a mão até a coxa do namorado, subindo-a lentamente. – _Isso _é tentação. – acrescentou, quando seus dedos roçavam o volume entre as pernas de Misha, bem devagar, fazendo-o soltar o ar dos pulmões em um longo gemido.

O loiro aproveitou que o namorado tinha relaxado o corpo e rapidamente desvencilhou-se dele, afastando-se o mais rápido que pôde. Misha encarou-o, perdido.

- Onde você está indo? – perguntou, enquanto o outro caminhava na direção da porta.

- Oh, eu não mencionei? – Sebastian voltou-se com um ar inocente. – Eu tenho um encontro com meu amigo Jared...

O moreno, que já até tinha se esquecido do colega de seriado, sentiu a raiva borbulhar dentro do peito outra vez. Por mais que sua razão alertasse que era um joguete de Sebastian, ele não conseguia evitar sentir aquele fogo que ardia em seu peito, só de imaginar Jared e ele juntos. Ele sabia que o texano não era fácil... Tinha experimentado por conta própria, e não arriscaria deixar que seu francês caísse nas garras dele. Em um piscar de olhos ele estava junto do loiro, os braços em torno dele.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum. – disse, dessa vez jogando-o no sofá e ficando por cima dele. – Seu lugar é comigo.

Sem dar tempo dele falar, Misha investiu contra aquela boca tentadora, ainda com mais ânsia e vigor que antes. Sebastian gemeu com o peso de seu namorado sobre si e suas mãos escorregaram por baixo da camisa do moreno, acariciando sua pele quente.

Misha soltou-se da boca do loiro para poder tirar, sem muito cuidado, a camisa que o impedia de sentir a tez levemente bronzeada do outro. Não esqueceu de tirar a própria camisa, com pressa, arrancando alguns botões no processo. Deitou-se novamente sobre Sebastian, buscando o gosto bom do seu beijo, apreciando o toque de seu torso nu no dele, os poros roçando-se intensamente.

- Oh, Misha! – o loiro exclamou, quando o outro mordeu-lhe o pescoço, os ombros, no caminho que fazia até seu peito, para sugar-lhe os mamilos. – _Oui, mon amour... _

O francês entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos negros, contorcendo-se enquanto era lambido e mordido. Os arfados e grunhidos de Misha enchiam-lhe os ouvidos. Definitivamente suas provocações estavam sendo muito recompensadoras. Ele sorriu quando o namorado levou as mãos até sua braguilha, abrindo o botão e descendo o zíper, impaciente.

- _Uh la la! _– exclamou, as íris azuladas brilhando. – Quer mesmo me manter aqui, han, _mon cher? _

- Não vou deixar você se engraçar com aquele alce! – Misha respondeu, puxando as calças do loiro.

- E o que você vai fazer pra me convencer a não fazer isso?

O ator americano parou a meio caminho de outro beijo, seus olhos perfurando os do outro, brilhantes e incendiários. Seus lábios se ergueram levemente, em um meio sorriso cheio de malícia. Devagar, ele desceu o corpo até encostar a boca no ouvido de Sebastian, para sussurrar em voz de baixo:

- Vou fazer você gritar o _meu _nome, que é _meu _e de mais ninguém. Até você ficar sem voz... – acrescentou, mordendo o lóbulo do outro, fazendo-o arfar.

- Então faça! – Sebastian exclamou.

Dessa vez Misha não perdeu tempo com mordidas e lambidas. Enquanto beijava o loiro, suas mãos abaixavam a boxer preta, as pernas terminando o trabalho de tirá-las. Sebastian, por sua vez, encontrou o caminho até o botão e o zíper das calças do moreno, puxando-a para baixo junto com a cueca laranja.

Quando se viram livres de qualquer roupa que atrapalhasse o contato de seus corpos, Misha e Sebastian perderam-se no torpor que um causava no outro, no calor que o roçar de sua pele provocava, no tesão absurdo que era o contato de suas ereções. O gosto da saliva trocada apenas enriquecia toda aquela gama de sensações que atingiam os dois homens.

Mas, se Misha queria cumprir o que prometera ao namorado, precisava agir. Ergueu o corpo e sentou-se na outra extremidade do sofá cor de creme, trazendo o loiro junto, e empurrou sua cabeça na direção de seu membro. Sebastian não se fez de rogado e abocanhou o moreno de uma vez só, deliciando-se com o gemido alto do outro.

- Você gosta, não é? – Misha provocava, empurrando e puxando Sebastian pelos cabelos, ao mesmo tempo em que movimentava os quadris para cima e para baixo. A resposta do outro foi um gemido engrolado.

Sebastian sentia-se sem ar, mas não havia o menor problema: respirar era a última das suas preocupações. Tudo o que importava era ser dominado daquele jeito pelo outro, saber que estava sendo uma fonte de um prazer tão grande quanto o que sentia, a julgar pelos gemidos graves de Misha.

Ainda puxando-o pelos cabelos, o intérprete do anjo Castiel fez com que aquele que dava vida a Balthazar o encarasse, a saliva escorrendo pelo queixo.

- Não queremos acabar com a brincadeira ainda, não é? – disse, ao que Sebastian deu um sorriso lascivo e fez uma negativa com a cabeça.

Como um leão avançando sobre a presa, Misha lançou-se sobre o outro, pressionando-o contra o sofá, beijando-o ao mesmo tempo em que erguia suas pernas, encaixando-se entre elas. Ergueu os braços do francês acima da cabeça e prendeu-os com as mãos.

- Então... – disse, apertando os pulsos do loiro. – Pensando no Jared ainda?

- _Qui est Jared? _– Sebastian perguntou, ainda tonto com o último beijo.

- Bom... muito bom. – Misha disse, correndo a mão pelo corpo do outro. – Você já esqueceu o Sasquatch. Agora só falta aprender de uma vez por todas que tem um dono, e que ele se chama Misha Collins.

- _Apprends-moi, chers! _– o francês implorou, mordendo os lábios.

Não fazia diferença que ele não tivesse entendido muito bem o que Sebastian tinha dito, o que contava era que o loiro estava implorando por ele, Misha. Implorando para ser fodido como nunca havia sido. Faria o namorado pagar por cada provocação. Muito embora, pela expressão dele, talvez não fosse exatamente um castigo o que lhe daria.

- Eu preciso buscar umas coisinhas. Mas, só pra garantir que você vai me esperar quietinho... – enquanto falava, o moreno apanhava a camisa de Sebastian jogada ali perto. Ainda estava segurando o loiro pelos pulsos, usando a camisa para amarrá-los com força.

Antes de se levantar, deu um tapinha no rosto do outro, que parecia incapaz de responder qualquer coisa, apenas encarando o namorado com fogo nos olhos. Para o loiro, os poucos minutos em que Misha se ausentara pareceram horas. Ele sorriu quando finalmente o moreno apareceu de volta na sala, trazendo nas mãos um tubo de lubrificante e um pacote de preservativos.

- Você é mesmo um tarado, Sebastian... – Misha disse, voltando a deitar-se entre as pernas do loiro.

- E você não fica atrás. – o outro replicou, olhando para os braços amarrados.

- Só estou fazendo isso porque você foi um menino mau, me fazendo ciúmes. – o moreno disse, em um tom displicente. – Agora... eu pensei em foder você como castigo. Mas, pelo que estou vendo não vai ser castigo nenhum.

Sebastian olhou o namorado, sem entender. Embora tivesse dito aquilo, Misha abria lentamente o lubrificante. Observou-o espalhar uma boa quantidade do gel transparente nos dedos. Engoliu em seco quando o moreno levou os dedos até sua entrada, brincando com eles ali. O olhar dele era intrigante, pervertido.

Devagar, Misha introduziu um dedo em Sebastian, que gemeu baixinho. Logo o moreno entrava e saia do outro. Misha não dizia uma palavra, apenas olhava para ele com aquela cara de tarado. Mas ele não ia reclamar. Aquilo era muito bom, embora preferisse outra coisa entrando e saindo dele.

Misha introduziu mais um dedo, e depois mais um, e àquela altura o francês já gemia alto, contorcendo o corpo enquanto sua próstata era massageada. O ator americano alternava o ritmo, ora lento e suave, ora rápido e forte. Em certo momento, com a mão livre, despejou outra quantidade de gel sobre o pênis de Sebastian. O contraste entre o frio do gel e o calor de seu membro fez o francês retesar o corpo.

Mas o contato da mão do moreno o fez relaxar. No mesmo compasso dos dedos que o massageavam por dentro, o loiro sentia o namorado massagear seu membro, deslizando por sua extensão, segurando-o com firmeza.

- Mish... – era o que ele conseguia murmurar, entre expressões desconexas em Francês, Inglês, Italiano e até no pouco enochiano que aprendera para fazer seu personagem em Supernatural.

Aquilo o estava levando a loucura. Não poder mexer as mãos, não poder acariciar Misha, não poder tocar nele e fazer o mesmo que ele estava fazendo aumentava ainda mais o prazer, que beirava a agonia. Queria poder beijá-lo. Queria poder arranhar as costas dele como sempre fazia quando ele estocava firme e profundamente. Mas no momento a única coisa que podia fazer era gemer e murmurar.

Misha estava adorando aquilo também. Já tinha feito muitas coisas em sua vida, mas nunca algo como aquilo. Sempre levava a fama de pervertido, mas não era tão avançado assim. Brincar com o outro daquele jeito estava sendo muito divertido. E, afinal, Sebastian estava apenas colhendo o que tinha plantado.

- Está gostando de ser tentado também? – Misha perguntou, a voz grave.

- _O-oui... _– conseguiu responder, a voz fraca. – Oh... Misha... eu vou... eu vou...

- Gozar? – o moreno completou. – Tsc, tsc. Não e não. – disse, parando de masturbar o outro de repente. – Não agora, _mon amour. _

A expressão de frustração do loiro trouxe um prazer imenso ao mais novo. Ele riu antes de se abaixar e lambê-lo do umbigo ate o pescoço, morder-lhe o queixo e os lábios. Outra vez penetrou a boca tentadora com sua língua, forçando a passagem que o aturdido Sebastian não queria ceder.

- Não fique assim. – disse, como quem consola uma criança que perdeu um brinquedo. – Eu vou fazer você gozar. Prometo. Mas não vai ser com minhas mãos.

Sem esperar uma resposta, ele rasgou a embalagem do preservativo e vestiu-o. Sebastian ainda estava tão aturdido que tudo pareceu rápido demais. Apenas gritou alto quando o moreno penetrou-o de uma vez só. Misha pareceu querer compensar a dor com outro beijo de tirar o fôlego. Ou talvez quisesse provocar mais um pouco dela, tão forte que sugava sua língua. Mas, acima da dor, o prazer falava mais alto. Porque aquilo tudo era extremamente bom.

O que Misha fizera antes deixara seu corpo tão sensível que qualquer movimento do outro fazia suas terminações nervosas explodirem em milhares de sensações. Tinha certeza de que seu cérebro não agüentaria processar todas elas. Não importava. Ele queria mais. Não podia mexer os braços, mas podia mexer as pernas. E foi com ela que envolveu mais a cintura do moreno, fazendo enterrar-se mais profundamente em si, gemendo alto.

Ajeitando-se para ter mais controle da situação, Misha começou a movimentar-se. Suas investidas eram precisas, firmes. Fortes. Rápidas. E a cada uma delas a voz de Sebastian gritando enchia-lhe os ouvidos, fazendo-o perder o juízo, fazendo-o perder-se naquele instinto animalesco que tomava conta dele.

- _Oui... – _o loiro murmurava, entre um gemido e outro. – _C'est bonne, mon amour, c'est bonne!_

De vez em quando, Misha diminuía o ritmo e buscava a boca do outro. Nesses momentos, penetrava o máximo que podia, mexendo os quadris em movimentos circulares.

- A quem você pertence? – perguntava, sem parar de se mover;

- A você, _mon amour, _a você...

- Eu quero ouvir o meu nome. – o moreno dizia, em tom de ordem, mordendo a orelha do outro. - A quem você pertence?

- A Misha Collins... – era a resposta, sussurrada numa voz rouca.

- Isso mesmo. – o americano aprovava, voltando a estocar no ritmo alucinado que fazia Sebastian gritar.

O loiro já sentia a garganta seca, o coração disparado, a respiração irregular. Morreria em breve, era a verdade. Seu corpo inteiro estava entrando em curto. Misha agora não diminuía a velocidade ou a força das investidas, e, a cada uma, uma onda devastadora atravessava cada uma de suas células. Não resistiria por muito tempo.

- Mish... _mon... oui... _

- Isso, Seb... – o moreno dizia. – Eu falei que ia fazer você gozar, o que está esperando?

Foi como puxar o gatilho de uma arma. Houve uma explosão e tudo virou de cabeça para baixo, voltou a o normal e virou de novo. Sebastian sentiu o sêmen jorrar de seu membro em fortes jatos, enquanto todo seu corpo estremecia, enquanto ele emitia sons desconexos. Tudo tinha sumido de sua cabeça, e era como se todos os seus sentidos estivessem trocados, bagunçados. Talvez suas conexões nervosas tivessem de fato sido desfeitas por serem incapazes de processar tanto prazer ao mesmo tempo.

Misha não resistiu e também se entregou ao melhor orgasmo de sua vida, apertando com tanta força as coxas de Sebastian que os hematomas surgiram na hora. O gritou rouco e alto do moreno se misturou ao do loiro, enquanto para ele também tudo girava e se misturava em um borrão, e somente o êxtase daquele momento era claro. Sem forças, largou o corpo em cima do outro, tentando respirar.

Nenhum dos dois saberia dizer quanto tempo se passou até que tivessem voltado à realidade, até que seus batimentos cardíacos e freqüências respiratórias se normalizassem. Quando isso aconteceu, Misha se mexeu, saindo de Sebastian, para poder desamarrar o namorado. Havia algumas marcas onde o tecido tinha apertado demais os pulsos dele. O loiro envolveu-o em um abraço e puxou para um beijo, mais calmo, mais carinhoso.

- Acho que vou ter que passar o título de _naughty boy _para você... – disse, em um tom cansado.

- Eu? – Misha fez-se de desentendido. – Não sou nada safado. Você foi quem me provocou. Cutucou a onça, teve que agüentar as conseqüências.

Sebastian riu de leve, os lábios ainda encostados nos do outro.

- Mas espero que tenha aprendido a lição. – o moreno completou.

- Aprendi. – o loiro disse, com firmeza. – Nada de me engraçar com Jared Padalecki.

- Exatamente. – Collins aprovou, mordendo o lábio inferior do namorado.

- Mas sabe... – Sebastian começou a dizer, um riso maroto - É realmente uma pena que o Jensen não tenha twitter...

- Roché... – Misha alertou.

- Mas posso ligar pra ele qualquer dia desses... se isso for me render outra lição como essa.

- Você... – o moreno deu-lhe um leve tapinha no rosto a cada palavra – não... presta.

Sebastian apenas riu e beijou o namorado. Ele não prestava. Mas era culpa de Misha. Porque era o moreno que era uma verdadeira tentação. Era o moreno que lhe fazia perder o pouco juízo que tinha. Não que ele estivesse reclamando...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Anarco:<strong> Vida de Beta Reader é difícil! Já não basta ver o CassBoy surtando no twitter por causa das Vadias Glitterosas, o cara ainda decide escrever uma fic Sebisha! D:

Respirei fundo e encarei minha árdua tarefa. Mas o Misha... Ai, ai... *babando* Não posso resistir aos encantos desse delicinha. Confesso que senti um calorzinho aqui. Uahsuahsuahs

Não tenho implicância com o Seb ou com o ship, que fique claro. Mas fico triste de ver o Jen ser traído assim... u.u

**Nota do CassBoy: **#TeamVadiasGlitterosas é tendência, é o hype do fandom! HAaushas! E eu sempre, sempre quis escrever algo com esses dois desde que o Seb surgiu, rsrrs. Mas Jensen e Misha são OTP 4ever, claro! Hm, e se o Jens pode ser vadia, porque o Misha também não? KKKKK


End file.
